1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image sensor packages, and more particularly to an image sensor package with reduced dimensions and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An essential step in the manufacturing of all integrated circuit devices is known as packaging. Integrated circuit devices are widely used in digital applications subsequent to packaging. For example, digital cameras, digital video recorders, mobile phones, and computers.
FIG. 1 is a cross section of a conventional image sensor package. A chip 2 is provided with a sensor device 4 formed thereon. A bonding pad 6 is formed on the chip 2 and electrically connects to the sensor device 4. In FIG. 1, a covering plate 8 is bonded to the chip 2 followed by attaching to a carrying substrate 10. A conductive layer 12 is formed on a backside and extends to a sidewall of the carrying substrate 10 to electrically connect to the bonding pad 6. A solder ball 14 is formed on the conductive layer 12 and electrically connects to the bonding pad 6. In the conventional image sensor package, a chip, a covering plate, and a carrying substrate are all required. Thus, the dimensions of a conventional image sensor package are large. Because the conductive layer is formed on the exterior disposition of the image sensor package, the conductive layer is easily damaged during fabrication.
Thus, an image sensor package and fabrication method thereof improving upon the described problems is needed.